


Circles

by Anichibi



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Angst, CHAPTER TWO TAGS:, Heavy self projection, Inspired by Music, Internal Conflict, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Unrequited Love, slight vent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 04:03:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17573528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anichibi/pseuds/Anichibi
Summary: Circles, in circles, I go aroundLooking for something that can't be foundCircles, in circles, without a soundMy words can't be heard when the fear surroundsMy heart...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please listen to Circles by Kira for the full experience because this was HEAVILY inspired by that song since it's a very relatable song for me and this fic is kinda the example of why.

Yu loved Yosuke.

Yosuke was completely unaware.

Yu was screaming inside.

He didn't know what to do. He didn't know if he should fess up. They were best friends. Yu wanted to be more. Yosuke didn't want it to change. Yu was scared he'd just ruin everything if he said a word. He couldn't do that. Yosuke was his closest friend. He didn't want to lose that.

He couldn't ever get himself to ask the others for help. He kept thinking about it, but he backed out last second. Every. Damn. Time. It was the same situation with Yosuke too. He always backed out. He felt like he was going in circles. He constantly searched for a sign that Yosuke felt the same, but he never found one. He never could.

Occasionally, Yu felt sick from his distress. His heart ached and his head spun as if it was a spinning top. He needed to get himself together, he'd think.

His dreams were always of Yosuke. Sometimes as a friend, sometimes as a lover, sometimes as the one to rip out his heart and tear it in half. He could barely stand it.

Chie noticed. Chie noticed Yu acting strangely. Chie noticed Yu staring at Yosuke. Chie noticed the way Yu acted around Yosuke. Chie noticed Yu's crush on Yosuke.

She offered to help. Yu said no. Chie left the offer open.

He never said anything. He hid it from Yosuke completely. What Yosuke didn't know wouldn't hurt him. Yu was happy to suffer in silence if it meant Yosuke would stay his friend.

Sometimes Yu's feelings would overwhelm him. Sometimes he'd hide away somewhere and bawl his eyes out. It was alright, though. He didn't want to break the bond the two formed. He vowed to keep his feelings hidden, under lock and key until he died.

Yosuke seemed to be catching on. Yu was terrified. Yosuke asked him if something was wrong. Yu lied through his teeth. Yosuke kept pushing and pressing him for an answer and Yu ran off. He couldn't do it. He couldn't tell him. He'd ruin everything.

He was absent from school the next day. And the day after. And the day after that.

Yu finally caved. He accepted Chie's offer. He called her late one night and vented endlessly. He started crying halfway through the call. Chie listened wordlessly. He never asked her what to do. He thanked her and hung up once he felt better. She didn't speak a word the entire call.

Yu didn't tell anyone else about his feelings. He pretended the blush on his face when Yosuke threw his arm over Yu's shoulders didn't exist. He pretended his heart didn't skip a beat when Yosuke smiled. He pretended there weren't butterflies in his stomach when he was anywhere near Yosuke. He denied everything.

Chie never brought up the call. Yu never said anything about it either. He decided it was for the best.

Everything he did didn't help the almost nauseating ache in his heart that his feelings would remain unrequited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I plan on writing another chapter from Yosuke's side and maybe, possibly wrapping it up with a nice ending in a third chapter. Depends on my mood.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don't think this chapter is as good as the first (which, for a vent piece i wrote in like twenty minutes, is pretty amazing) but ah well.

Yosuke found out. He never intended to. Most of it he choked up to pure circumstance. He just happened to be staying over Chie's house, Chie just happened to pass out, her phone just happened to ring, and he just happened to answer without checking the caller ID.

He never got a chance to tell whoever it was that Chie was sleeping. The person on the other end, who he quickly discovered to be Yu, started rambling, venting even. That wasn't the part that got Yosuke. It was the fact Yu was venting about _his feelings for him_. Yosuke was at a loss of what to do. He couldn't hang up, Yu might get upset with Chie. He couldn't speak, it was obviously something Yu wanted to hide from Yosuke judging by the way he spoke. Instead, he just listened, despite how wrong it felt to him.

Yu talked more than Yosuke had ever really heard him talk before. He even started crying. Eventually, Yu, already sounding so much better, thanked Chie for listening and hung up. Leaving Yosuke lost in thought.

Chie woke up then. She saw him with her phone and kicked him in the back, accusing him of trying to hit up Yukiko or something. Yosuke didn't respond like he usually would.

He was too lost, trying to get a grasp on his emotions. Yu loved him. Yu _loved_ him. If he hadn't just heard him ramble about it for a good twenty minutes, he wouldn't believe it.

Chie seemed to realize what happened. The color drained from her face. She paced back and forth nervously as Yosuke continued to zone out.

Yu didn't really love him, right? They were both guys, was that really okay? Yosuke mentally slapped himself for even trying to pursue that line of thinking. It was _so damn obvious_ Yu loved him that he'd have to be the most oblivious person alive to not have that get through after hearing it fifty times.

Yosuke staring questioning his own feelings then. Did he feel the same way Yu did? He couldn't possibly, right? He didn't know. He had no damn clue. He felt like he was trying to put together a puzzle but he was missing half the pieces. Completely lost and frustrated with himself.

He decided he'd do his best to act natural. It was easy for him. Most of the time, Yu's feelings for him completely slipped his mind.

At night, however, his internal conflict turned into a full blown war at points, one side saying that he _must've_ felt the same because Yu described some things Yosuke felt too, the other yelling that it was weird, unnatural, just flat out _not right_. Maybe he just saw him as a really close friend? That made no sense, now that he thought about it. He swore he'd start losing sleep over this.

He thought about it for what felt like ages, but he was never quite able to piece together an answer to his internal question.

**Author's Note:**

> I plan on writing another chapter from Yosuke's side and maybe, possibly wrapping it up with a nice ending in a third chapter. Depends on my mood.


End file.
